


I Could Have Been A Girl

by nicolai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Drama, Transgender, assigned gender, canon fixing, nora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Steven wants to talk about the Nora tape.





	I Could Have Been A Girl

“So Dad…” Steven hedged, picking up a piece of pizza from the box between them, “Can I tell you something that's bothering me?”

Greg leaned back on the mattress with one arm, finishing chewing before answering, “Of course, Schtewball,” he smiled, “anything.”

“It's actually about you…” Steven smiled sheepishly, “Something you did.” He didn't want to make him feel guilty, but he was upset.

Greg put down the pizza and gave his son his full attention, “Then it's definitely something you should tell me. What did I do?”

“Remember the tape we watched the other day? To Nora?” Steven asked.

“Of course,” confusion played across Greg’s face, he had no idea how that could be related; what had he done?

“Well, I don't like that you named me Steven, er, well, no, the name’s okay I guess, but I don't like why,” he tried to explain, rambling over it a bit. 

“Uh, I'm sorry? Do you want to be called Nora?” Greg asked, trying to keep the baffled expression out of his voice; he didn't want Steven to mistake confusion for judgment. 

“No! Well, maybe! I don’t know!” Steven groaned, flopping back on the mattress and looking up at the ceiling of the van. 

Greg didn’t verbally respond, instead deciding to stroke Steven’s hair with his hand and wait for him to collect his thoughts. 

“Why did you guys pick Steven and not Nora?” he finally asked with a heavy sigh. 

“Oh, um, you know,” Greg fumbled for words, uncertain as to how to explain something that seemed so obvious to him, “Because you’re a boy?”

“But how did you know I was a boy?” Steven’s tone got more combative and he looked accusingly at Greg, “I could have been a girl!” 

“Uh, well, you know,” Greg blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, “You have a penis. Like me. So, that meant that? I think?”

“Well, mom’s a girl, right?” Steven waited for Greg to nod, “But she could have too if she wanted to, right? Gems can change their forms, but she still would have been whatever she said, right?”

Greg nodded, getting more and more confused. 

“Well, so, it’s not just about that, is it?!” Steven shouted, “So, why did you make it about that for me?! What if I didn’t want to be a boy?! You just decided for me and that’s not fair!”

Greg was taken aback by the amount of anger in Steven’s voice, but he thought over what he said for a moment before answering. 

“Steven… I’m sorry,” he sighed, “Being a father, well, it sorta caught me off guard. It’s not something I think I ever would have felt ready for. There are so many big decisions, and small ones. And I honestly never even thought about that one.”

“Dad…” Steven hugged him, “I don’t want you to feel bad. I know you didn’t mean for this to hurt me. But it did. And it could have a lot more.”

Greg hugged his son close to him, “Steven, the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you. I’m so sorry. I don’t really know if I understand exactly, but I love you no matter what. And I’m happy to learn.”

Steven smiled, “Okay, well, anybody can be a boy or a girl or anything else, it doesn’t matter what parts you have. It’s about how you feel. And I do feel like a boy, I think. At least mostly. And I happen to have a penis, but if I didn’t, I could still be a boy and I could be something else if I wanted to.”

Greg nodded thoughtfully, “Right on. I like that. More freedom is always a good thing. I’ve never really thought about this. I could have been a girl. Huh.”


End file.
